Apart Of Their World!
by Jessfairy88
Summary: What would happen if you could go into the books. What would happen if your fantasy became reality. Cas found out the hard way be careful what you wish for you just might get it. But would an untold destiny and a suductive irresistable bear convince her the dark hunter world would be her new home or would she return to her own world?


**_Authors note:_**_This is my first dark hunter story I hope yiou like it._

**_Disclaimer:_**_I do not own the dark hunters or the series only the oc an a few other characters._

* * *

><p>It was a cool comfotable night an as the wind blew I could hear the howling in my mind. Who am I? My name is Cassie Katsaros my friends call me Cas. An true to my last name i indeed have curly hair. I was just your typical average 26 year favorite pasttime was in my Dark-Hunter world. I closed Night Play one of my favorite an sat back. What would it be like to be in this at the clock I sighed.<p>

"10 PM man I'll have no sleep for work." Switching off my light I laid my head down an closed my eyes letting my mind drift into my dark hunter dreams. As I drifted a though passed through my mind.

"I would give anything to be in this world for real."

The next morning I was awoken by my alarm blaring. I got up quicklu showered an packed my bookbag with a change of clothes, my wallet, my laptop an my three notebooks that contains my dark-hunter fantasies. As I looked up there was a crow on my window seal. I should habe thought that strange, but paid it no mind. Grabbing my stuff I left for work.

The day was slow an a strange storm worked its way through town so i didn't have many customers. Which I didn't mind I go to work on my stories.

It was 5 minutes till I left when a man in a black trench coat walked in. He walked up to the counter an looked at my notebook. I quickly closed it.

"Dark-Hunters... Interesting."

"Do you know the book."

"I know of them yes."

I stepped to the counter. "How can I help you sir?"

"Nothing."He walked out.

"That was strange." I turned to see Lucinda my replacement."See ya later Lucy."

"Bye Cas."

I grabbed my book shoved in my bag an left out the door.

"Hey Cas."

I stopped to see Lucinda running to me. "What?"

"This is yours."

I took the small oranate wooden box. Opening it I gasped. Inside was a necklace. The necklace had a blood red crystal like stone, but what amazed me was the symbol on it. It was Acherons symbol, Whoever gave me the necklace know I liked Dark-Hunters.

I could feel someone behind me, my heart raced. I wanted to run but I knew it would make things worse. I was just a block from my nhouse when...

"Cas!"

I drew to a stop, another mistake, how did he know my name. I stood frozen in place his breathe tickling the back of my neck. After a deep breathe I turned around an saw a familiar pair of eyes. Immidiatly I reconized him, but through myself crazy.

"Cas? Nice necklace!"

"What do you want... Jaden?" Probably a mistake Cas.

He smiled. "So you do reconize me."

"I just read about you. Now I know I'm in a dream."

His eyes glistened an I felt the supernatural power swirl around me. I swallowed I couldnt believe this was Jaden from the dark hunter WORLD.

"What do you want Jaden?"

"To make a deal of sorts. You wished to be in my realm. I'm here to grant you that wish."

"But for what price?"

"No price."

I eyed him. "No price? No nothing?"

"Nope." He smiled a smile yhat made my stomach clench. "How about we seal the deal as they do in your favorite tv show."

I gulped knowing what he meant. Knowing how demons sealed deals on supernatural. Before I have a second thought Jaden grabbed me by the arms yanking me closer slanting his lips nipping my lip. He pulled back an inch.

"Kiss me back!" He slanted his lips over mine again. I've read enough about Jaden to know you do as he says an don't piss him off. So I squezzed my eyes shut an poured what I could in the kiss.

Everything went cloudy I could feel myself spinning. Suddenly Jaden was behind me growling. A searing pain erupted on my neck. I couldn't breathe out of my corner of my eyes I saw Jaden lift his head from my neck. I watched as he licked blood, my blood from his lips.

He looked at me. "Good luck," an let me fo. As Jaden disappeared everything spin faster.

I started to feel sick from the spinning I threw out my hand an felt brick cutting into it, suddenly everything stopped. stomach took a moment nto settle but once it did I opened my eyes an gasped. It was night an I was in an alleyway. 'What had I gotten myself into?'

I stepped away from the wall picking up my bag. Reaching inside I grabbed my knife an placed it in my pocket. Straightning I stopped at the feel of someone behind me. 'Please dont' be what I think it is.' Because in the books there was only one creature who would sneak up on people.

"Hello Lovley."

I thurned an held back a groan as I saw the four heads of blond hair. Hell they were Diamons. 'Not even in this world a minute an suddenly I'm under attack.'

"Sorry boys but I haven't the time for this." I tired to walk past but they stopped me.

"Oh but we have all the time in the world to play wityh you."

I growled hopeing they would go away. "Listen ink blot I haven't the time or the patience for you so if you don't wnat to be dust get the hell out of my way."

They laughed. "Big words for a little girl." They ganged around me cutting off my escape, as the head guy grabbed me lowering his head to my already bloody neck. A growl sent everyone attention to the alley entrance. Six men stood there. I reconized the quads easily as well as Fang and Vane.

Dev stepped forward. "Your on Sanctuary territory I suggest you gentlemen leave."

Head guy holding me growled. "No way she is a prize and I will have her soul."

I reached into my pocket an grabbed my knife an flipped the blade out. "Think again ink blots." I sliced his hand, he let me go, twisting I drove the knife into his chest. He vanished into gold dust, Seeing a broken pipe on the ground I rolled it onto my foot an kicked it up into my hands. Twirling it I stabbed the closest Daimon in the chest. With the other Diamons attention on me the quads attacked. Everything was crazy. I felt like I was going crazay. The adrinaline pumped through my veins and felt almost out of my body. The Diamons disappeared through a bolthole. One of the quads walked to me an I nknew it was trounble because it was Remi. Without a throught I took the pipe and hit him upsoide tyhe face.

"Stay away from me."

Dev walked over his hands up. "Its alright we wont hurt you."

Remi growled an took a step closer intending to take the pipe. I spun trying to hit him again. He jerked the pipe from my hands and grabbed my wrists knocking me down an pinning me to the ground. I thrashed under him.

He growled. "Calm down."

"Get off me bear." He was taken aback from me knowing what he was his attention wasn't focused so I took advantage an kneed him in the groin. He groaned in pain but recovered. He laid his forearm against my throat, an applied pressure. I fought grabbing his arm wishing I had the strenght to make him let up.

"Remi! Calm down!"

The forarm was gone. I coughed to regain my breathe. I liiked up and felt everything go dark. "Apostolos." An with that I fainted for the first time in my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY READINGS!<strong>_


End file.
